User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Van.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:32, February 6, 2010 Alright, I did some clean up on my talk page. Became to much of a hassle to find anything. I can restore it back to normally if needed. Talk page Want to talk, feel free to do so. Third Age of the Sun now on iTunes! (Zoids Fanatic 00:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, dude. Just curious, do you have a favorite Zoids-related picture on deviantart or something? Adlas 00:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) can't say for sure, never been there. (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, okay. So, care to listen to one of my Zoids ideas? It's one of those things that takes place after GF. 6 years to be exact. Loyalist of Prozen are still around and causing trouble for both the Empire and Republic. If you respond, I'll put it some more detail. Adlas 04:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Let's hear it. (Zoids Fanatic 12:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, just copying and pasting it here because I don't want to type up that crap again. :Alright then. It takes place around 6 years after GF. Things aren't peaceful quite yet, the remains of Prozen loyalists are causing chaos for the Empire and Republic. Most of them do not want Rudolph as their leader they feel he is too soft, naive and inexperienced. Some of them even so far as to try to kill him (But not all of them). So the Guardian Force is still around trying to keep the peace. Now as for characters in this idea. I'll also try to add some new characters to it as well with the old ones. :Van: Van's still doing his best fighting off the uprising with the Blade Liger and Zeke. Occasionally when not fighting, he visits his family in the Wind Colony. :Fiona: Fiona attempts to help the Guardian Force by assisting many restoration projects and the like. :David: Van and Fiona's 10 year old adoptive son, because I don't think Zoidian DNA and Human DNA mixes well. However, instead of wanting to become a Zoid pilot, he just wants to be a simple farmer as the fighting took away his original parents. This kind of puts him in some conflict with Van at some points. :Still trying to think of roles for the other characters at this point. But feel free to let me know what you think. Adlas 17:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking it. Have you ever thoughtof making it into a blog on the Wiki? I'm sure I won't be the only one who would like to hear it. (Zoids Fanatic 19:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Eh, I'm a tad nervous about doing that. ^^; Adlas 19:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No need to be nervous. The whole point of a blog is to express your ideas. Since you have a Zoid idea, why not write it down here. (Zoids Fanatic 19:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Um, I kind of feel more comfortable writing in chat pages like this one. But I can be pretty lazy and end up copying and pasting what I got there onto the blog thing. Adlas 20:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, in the meantime, think you can explain more of your story? (Zoids Fanatic 20:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Copy-pasta! Go! I do plan on adding the other characters in there. I'm going to take this slowly because I'm using more plot than I'm used to. The Republic's probably going to keep a close eye on Raven and Reese, not many people are going to forgive so easily. And I think some changes to some of the character's appearances would be in order, it's been 6 years after all like what I did with Fiona. And David just wants to be a normal farmer unlike his adoptive father. The war is what killed his biological parents in the first place. Adlas 20:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So are Van and Fiona together, or did Van just randomly adopt a kid? (Zoids Fanatic 20:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Together. Adopted David due to kindness and unable to have a child of their own. Adlas 00:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So genetic thing? (Zoids Fanatic 00:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, something about Human DNA and Zoidian DNA being incompatible. I don't know really, I'm not a geneticist. :P Adlas 00:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, any idea about the other characters. (Zoids Fanatic 02:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC))